Lonely Honda
by LiterateCarrot
Summary: Sequal to my story "My Best Friend" - Tristan's jealous, lonely and hurting over Joey. Will he allow Bakura to comfort him?
1. Honda's Secrets

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi content stuffs here! Two males having sex. All parties involved are teenagers as well, if you hold some objection to that. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and some strong language. Those who find themselves offended by these words of great expression are closed minded creatures that I do not deem worthy of gazing upon my written work, and thusly, they must leave at once. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a fanfiction site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a best-seller novelist. Just don't flame me. Stupid hate that only insults and offers nothing is growled at, laughed at and not often noted. If you hate my writing, go read someone else's. Go ahead, flame. Does you no good. Just makes me think you're stupid.  
  
Update: CHANGED NAMES OF CHARACTERS TO JAPANESE  
  
##Yu-Gi-Oh: Lonely Honda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi woke up with the warm feeling of body heat on him. His arms held the little figure next to him up to his chest, where he had snuggled close the night before. Locks of black hair rested under his chin and a slow breathing could be heard faintly.  
  
Slowly, as it always does, memory of where he was clicked in after a few seconds of blissful comfort. His placid, half-open eyes glanced around with the glaze of sleep still in them. The white, smooth walls and patterned ceiling greeted him, washed in early morning light from the east. It tinted slightly green through the window and the shadow of a tree's leafy branch danced across the room in the gentle wind.  
  
Jounouchi closed his eyes again with contentment, wishing not to move, and hugged the smaller body tighter. He nuzzled his nose into the dark hair and breathed deeply the soft, sweet smell. "Mmm... Yugi..." he murmured to no one in particular. The boy stirred and yawned in his sleep.  
  
Jounouchi began drifting in and out of sleep, too warm and comfortable to want to get up. At some point he was startled up by a kiss on the cheek. "Mah?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Yugi Muto was lying next to him, propped up on one arm. He had woken and turned over without Jounouchi noticing. "Mmh. Yug'. That's okay. I already woke up a few times by myself." Jounouchi mumbled, "Funny, I kept going back to sleep." He grinned a sort of sleepy-wry grin.  
  
Yugi smiled at him and rolled out of his bed. "I'd expect. We stayed up way too late." Jounouchi yawned and sat up. "Well, I liked it." Yugi smirked dismissivly, shaking his head, and picked up his alarm clock, "I should of set the alarm." "We can always have a late breakfast." Yugi set the clock back down, "You win. I'm going to get a shower first though."  
  
Jounouchi sniffed, "You don't need one. You smell fine to me."  
  
"Habit."  
  
"Alrighty. Can I join you?"  
  
Yugi blushed and his eyes went wide. "Jounouchi!"  
  
"Whaaaht?"  
  
"I thought you were tired."  
  
"I'm very awake."  
  
Yugi cocked his head to the side and looked away. "Well, okay. On one condition."  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"Don't hog the soap."  
  
  
  
Jounouchi had spent the Friday night at Yugi's house. Yugi's Grandpa was out of town, visiting a relative for the weekend, so the two had the place all to themselves. They'd lazed about, ate take-out and watched a movie. Then they did the obvious thing for couples to do and had promptly fallen asleep afterwards.  
  
Yugi went into the bathroom and Jounouchi tried to dislodge himself from the blue comforter. Yugi was wearing light flannel P.J.s, a plaid green and blue. They hung loose on him and appeared to be very comfortable. Jounouchi had gone to sleep in his boxers. The sound of running water turned on in the next room over. Jounouchi made a half-assed attempt at making the bed before peeking in the bathroom door, "Can I come in?" Yugi was already in the shower. He pulled back the curtain and stuck his head out, "Room enough for two."  
  
Jounouchi quickly shed his boxers and slipped into the shower. "Ah, hot." He said at the showerhead. Yugi smiled sweetly and swept a yellow bang out of his eye. His hair fell in wet tresses around his face. "You can turn the temperature down if you want." Jounouchi shook his head, "Nah, that's okay." He hugged up the smaller boy who announced that Jounouchi had bad morning breath. Of course, that was nothing a little toothpaste and mouth wash couldn't solve.  
  
As anyone could guess, Jounouchi had cleanliness last in his mind, but Yugi would have none of it. He gently rebuffed the blonde's naughty suggestions. "Well, if you want to be clean," Jounouchi said, grabbing the bar of soap and a washcloth, "Then I'd be happy to help. I'm all for a less stinky Yugi." Yugi smirked but submitted to being cleaned.  
  
Jounouchi stood behind Yugi and ran the soapy white washcloth over his bare body. He enjoyed the subtle feeling of Yugi's curves under his hand, and Yugi enjoyed feeling his touch. "Jounouchi..." He murred. Jounouchi bent to kiss his neck. He got a little water in his mouth, seeing as it ran all down the both of them, and decided to go ahead and swallow it rather than spitting it out. Yugi grinned and kissed Jounouchi's lips before they got away from him.  
  
Their shower lasted until they ran out of hot water. Jounouchi grabbed a towel and dried his hair haphazardly before wrapping it around his waist. They got dry and dressed, then the blonde started towards the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Yugi who was headed back to the bathroom, "Where ya' going?" "Fix my hair." Yugi replied. "Hey, you can do that AFTER food. I'm starvin'." "I uh-"  
  
Jounouchi strode over and picked up Yugi in his arms, inciting a surprised squeak. "Can your hair wait? Please? For me?" Yugi blinked at him then smiled, "Of course." "Ahh-all riight! Let's go eat!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Honda sighed and flipped through channels on the TV. It was all cartoons and infomercials. "This is stupid." He said. "I'm SO bored. I wonder if anyone else is doing anything interesting." He hung himself limply over the arm of the chair and stared at the oh-so-distant phone. "He's probably with Yugi..."  
  
He rethought calling. Surely, on a fine Saturday such as this, Jounouchi and Yugi would be hanging out somewhere, happily free of third wheel intrusion. They did that a lot these days. Of course, Honda was the only one they told why. It had been Jounouchi who told him and the whole thing was a real nervous affair.  
  
Honda and Jounouchi had been friends for what seemed like forever and the blonde had trusted his dark haired buddy with the secret no one else was allowed in on. Jounouchi and Yugi were together. Apparently, Yugi had no problem with telling his friends, it was Jounouchi who didn't want to go around announcing it to everyone. It had actually been some time before he told even Honda. And so, it was the three's little secret.  
  
The dark haired boy didn't blame him for his feelings on the matter, but Jounouchi should have known he could trust him. Jounouchi was his best friend- he wouldn't mind if his taste was for sea urchins in leotards. (Though he might worry.)  
  
Honda had been shocked when he was told, but he hadn't been too surprised. Being the rebellious teenage they were, the two friends had spent a good amount of time in the past doing things they weren't supposed to do, like getting out of their heads drunk. Once on such a venture, although Honda couldn't remember exactly how it came about, the two pished teens had decided they wanted to satisfy a brief curious thought. More specifically, they wanted to know what sex with another guy was like.  
  
With morning came hangovers as well as quick embarrassment. As soon as reality set in, they both regretted the things they did. Neither had said a word to the other about it, hoping that in their drunken stupor they couldn't remember anything that happened. Not that they couldn't have pieced it together anyway. (They'd woken up in the same bed, naked, tangled together with the sheets and a closer look would have probably revealed stains) Of course, they hadn't talked of it since.  
  
But there was one unexpected and terribly feared side effect for Honda. Although he regretted getting drunk and committing the deed, he had, to his horror, enjoyed it. He tried to rationalize with himself- that he was just drunk or that it was just getting off he liked, but when it came down to it he knew that wasn't it. There was something about Jounouchi that wasn't in a woman. His strong, hard kisses, so full of hunger. He didn't wait to be ravished by him like some girls do- and he didn't take control and overwhelm him like some of the other girls. It was like they were... equal, on the same plane, and as fruity as it sounds, the feeling of being with someone so totally in tune with him, someone who understood his every thought- something about that made it, well, indescribable for Honda. Despite the alcohol in his veins, it had been the best he'd had.  
  
And that's what scared him. Scared him for so long. What would Jounouchi have thought if he knew Honda was feeling that way towards him? Afraid of himself, Honda hadn't slept with anyone since, save one occasion. A beautiful raven-haired girl he had just met. He thought she might change his mind, make him think straight, and take away the feared thoughts. The encounter had instead left him feeling worse than before; emotionally ransacked and very alone, more scared of himself than ever. It seemed the feeling wasn't going to go away.  
  
And now that Jounouchi had admitted himself the way he felt, Honda couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't totally screwed up. Jounouchi must have felt the same way. 'But he probably didn't pine away like an idiot.' Honda had thought bitterly to himself. Now he'd gotten in worse. Now he was jealous. And of who? His good friend Yugi.  
  
Honda felt like a jerk. His loneliness for someone only made it progressively worse. There was a void in his life he knew no woman would fill. And he was too afraid to look for someone who could. Or pursue the one he knew could.  
  
And what could he do now? Jounouchi was taken.  
  
Honda sullenly dragged himself up, ignoring the beastly phone. He needed to do something, if for no other reason than to keep away his unwanted thoughts. He grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulders. Perhaps going to hang out around shops would take his mind somewhere else for an hour or two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ryou wondered around the store, his hand planted firmly in his pockets. His eyes skipped over the various things on shelves and racks, not really interested in anything. He was just killing time. The periwinkle haired boy didn't have too many friends and killing time was what he did most Saturdays.  
  
A spare glance up spotted a head of brown hair, spiked in the front, outside. He looked closer and confirmed it was Honda. A familiar face and a friend. Someone to make a time wasting mall-crawl a little more fun. Ryou hurried out to catch up with him.  
  
"Honda!" The boy turned at hearing his name called out in a light British accent. A kid with a fluffy head of periwinkle and a beige sweater was coming towards him. "Oh, hey Ryou. What's up?" Ryou shrugged. "Not much. Killing time mostly. You?" Honda sighed, "Same here. I have nothing better to do than walk around and stare at stuff I'm not going to buy. Care to join me?" "Sure, why not? Staring's better in pairs."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa  
  
Notes: "Qué es el dilio?" 


	2. Ryou's Secrets- not so secret

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi content stuffs here! Two males having sex. All parties involved are teenagers as well, if you hold some objection to that. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and some strong language. Those who find themselves offended by these words of great expression are closed minded creatures that I do not deem worthy of gazing upon my written work, and thusly, they must leave at once.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Go ahead, flame. Does you no good. Just makes me think you're an ass.  
  
##Yu-Gi-Oh: Lonely Honda- CH2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi finished cramming a jelly slathered bagel down his throat and patted his stomach in satisfaction. Yugi shook his head, "How can you eat that much without throwing up??" The blonde grinned and winked, "Iron stomach, my good man." "Just in case, I'll have the pink stuff on standby. You'll kill yourself like that one day."  
  
The teen had just cleaned up a big plate of bacon and egg, gone for seconds and finished off with two bagels and half the orange juice in Yugi's fridge. Yugi himself had finished a modest meal and had been watching this with amazement.  
  
"Hey, squirt. You should try it sometime. Maybe you'd grow an inch or two." Jounouchi said, ruffling Yugi's long black and blond hair. "Yeah, whatever." The boy said good-humoredly. "I'm going to go fix my hair. Don't get into any trouble." "Hey, you wanna go hang out at the mall or go to a movie later, Yug'? Maybe we could call up Anzu or Honda to come along." "Yeah, sounds good." Yugi yelled from the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I still can't believe he actually ATE it!" Honda said, wiping away a tear. They'd wasted time in shops all morning then went to a matinee of the latest movie.  
  
Now Honda and Ryou sat across the table from each other in a outdoors food court. Both had the ketchuppy remains of their lunch in front of them and both were laughing at a stupid joke they saw in the movie. It didn't matter that the joke was stupid; they were having a good time.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with someone who does that." Ryou said, standing to get rid of the empty wrapper and drink on his tray. Honda grinned and did the same. 'Ryou's a really cool guy.' He thought to himself, 'I never really talked to him much before. Not like a friend anyway. He's funny, and you gotta dig his accent. I should hang out with him more often. Who needs Jounouchi?' Honda flinched at a thought he didn't really mean to think. 'I didn't mean it like that-' he thought before giving up. After all, he was the only person he said it to; he really didn't need to convince himself of anything.  
  
Honda dunked his trash in the can and dumped the tray on top. The two teenage boys turned to walk away and a big guy bumped into Ryou. Ryou then in turn bumped into Honda who just bumped a chair and said, "Hey!" Then, when he would have normally picked a fight, Honda just froze and waited for Ryou to regain his respectful distance. He flushed at feeling the boy bump into his side and having the periwinkle hair hit him in the face. He knew he should be mad, and he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't.  
  
Ryou having righted his balance quickly, Honda unfroze. The other boy was frowning at the broad back of the jerk who had run into them. Honda coughed and muttered, "Jerk off." Ryou snickered, caught a little off guard by the use of profanity. Honda buried his hands into his pockets and smiled. Ryou liked that smile. A kind of mischievous boy trying to lie but can't help grinning while he does it.  
  
Ryou always thought Honda was a pretty cool guy, even if he was a little hot tempered. The periwinkle haired boy laughed to himself. He liked hanging out with him better than any of his other friends, and he had to admit it wasn't just because Honda was a 'cool guy.' He was kind of cute too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jounouchi and Yugi sat in the theater watching some American girl get torn in half by a evil monster from the sea. Yugi was quite uninterested with the gory movie Jounouchi had chosen, but sat though it anyway. Jounouchi on the other hand was so engrossed he even forgot to flirt and mess around with Yugi in the dark like he had planned.  
  
"No one's home." Jounouchi had said. "All well. Looks like it's just you and me and a very dark movie theater." Yugi had laughed at that. "Some how, I think you like it better that way."  
  
"Alright, bite, bite!" Jounouchi said, eyes glued to the screen. Yugi took a sip of soda and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he and Jounouchi seemed like very different people, usually because they were. "Whoa oh! Did you see him tear the guts out of her?? I don't even recognize that organ. Wait, that's a spleen I think. Plastic spleen covered in ketchup. Watch out! Ouch! Haha!" If Yugi and Jounouchi hadn't been the only two in the theater they would have been kicked out a while ago for Jounouchi's loud commentary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Honda stepped out the door and into the dusk. He hadn't realized how late it was. Very few people were out anymore, and the ones that were were heading home. "Wow, it's getting late." Ryou said, following Honda. "We've been wondering around since ten this morning." "Yeah," Honda said, "I guess we'd better head home." Ryou nodded in agreement. They both headed south on the sidewalk, Ryou living a few blocks down from Honda.  
  
The two walked in silence, quiet for the first time that day. Honda tilted his head up and looked at the orange and purple clouds in the sky and blue fading into black in the east. Crickets had started to chirp in the bushes already. 'It's nice out.' He thought. 'A nice sunset. And I thought today was going to be boring.'  
  
Ryou looked at Honda, staring at the sky. 'I wonder what he's thinking. He's gone into a quiet mood. Looks like he likes the sunset. Well, it is pretty. I wonder if he's thinking about me?' Ryou stopped walking. Honda snapped to attention and looked at him quizzically. "Why'd you stop?" "We're across the street from your apartment building, Honda." The boy looked behind him and blushed. "Oh yeah. Heh, guess I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."  
  
He stepped over the curve onto the crosswalk. "Hey, I had a good time. I'll see you later." "Yes." Ryou smiled and waved a goodbye. Honda paused before deciding not to grin like an idiot and wave back. He was about to go when Ryou snatched his arm around the bicep and pulled him back on the sidewalk where he stumbled and fell onto a bench. Where he had been a second before, a red jaguar ran by, still skidding from the attempt to miss Honda. He was obviously speeding. The car regained its traction and honked an angry horn before it went out of view.  
  
"That guy almost hit you! He ran right through that light!" Ryou exclaimed, staring at the empty road where the car had disappeared. Honda's heart pounded. "That jerk! That was close. Ryou, Thanks! You friggin' saved my life!" Ryou looked embarrassed, "We'll, I don't know about THAT. He probably would have missed you anyway."  
  
"Nah, man. Come on, he woulda made road kill of me. I owe you one." Honda said, still sitting on the bench. He collapsed back on it and breathed a sigh of relief. Ryou laughed curtly and sat down too, "Forget it." "I still owe you one! Or two. Or ten." The quiet teen smiled politely and looked away. "Well, there is one thing you could do for me in return." "Shoot." Ryou scooted over a little closer.  
  
Honda felt a little crowded. Ryou was really close to him, their thighs about an inch from touching. He could smell the sweet smell of Ryou's shampoo in his nostrils. He fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced away. The body heat gathering between them was easy to notice in the chilly air. "Whasit you'd like?" Honda asked.  
  
Ryou, now looking intently into Honda's eyes, blushed slightly, but it was hard to tell in the dim light, especially because his cheeks were already red in the cool breeze. "I'd like," He breathed softly, "I'd like to kiss you."  
  
Honda couldn't believe Ryou had just said that. What he had a harder time believing was that he actually leaned forward to kiss him. He brushed his lips against Ryou's lightly and felt the boy push into it with a sort of need.  
  
Honda threw all his inhibitions to the wind and took Ryou's lips up roughly with his own, now with his own need, the need he'd been saving up for so long. He pushed his tongue between the soft, sweet lips and into Ryou's hot mouth. The boy moaned a little in pleasure, not expecting anything like this. Honda explored his mouth and lips while his hands raced to feel of Ryou's body. He laid a warm hand on the boy's cold cheek and tilted his head into the kiss while his other hand wrapped around his midsection.  
  
Ryou ran his hands over Honda's back as he allowed himself to be tasted. Honda's hard kiss made him practically melt where he was. Then they stopped, slowly. Honda pulled his mouth away, leaving Ryou's cold and trembling for more. Ryou breathed shallowly. He let his hands drop the small of Honda's back, not wanting to let go completely.  
  
Honda drew back just enough to look into Ryou's eyes. 'His eyes are beautiful. So deep, so shy, and so... wanting.' He moved his hand from Ryou's cheek to brush some of the hair from those eyes before resting it in the periwinkle locks. He noticed the trembling lips and kissed them once more to still them. At last they withdrew from each other's touch, Honda with a feeling of satiation and Ryou dazed and out of breath. Honda stood and nodded to Ryou, "I hope that's what you wanted." The boy on the bench could only nod slightly as an acknowledgement. Honda turned and stepped off the curve, looking both ways this time. "I'll talk to you later." He said before walking across the street.  
  
Ryou exhaled heavily and watched the boy disappear into the building before finally getting up and walking home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Téa  
  
Notes:  
  
I'm not a particular fan of Honda, but I felt bad about giving Jounouchi to Yugi when he so obviously belongs with Honda.  
  
Changed names of characters. 


	3. Enter Yami B

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi content stuffs here! All parties involved are teenagers as well, if you hold some objection to that. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and some strong language. Those who find themselves offended by these words of great expression are closed minded creatures that I do not deem worthy of gazing upon my written work, and thusly, they must leave at once.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted. I like flames too. They make me laugh and help me in telling if a person's an idiot or not.  
  
To clear it up: ""= talking out loud **= thought communicating with Yami ''= thinking to one's self  
  
Now using Japanese names. Cuz I think it sounds better to use the originals. (oh yeah, and I donno how to spell Jounouchi so I hope I got it right. Tell me if I didn't.)  
  
##Yu-Gi-Oh: Lonely Honda- CH3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou collapsed onto his bed. His body felt so weak all over that he could not stand under his own power. But it felt good. It felt so good. He could still taste Honda on his lips and he intended to lay and do nothing but for a good long time. He would have too, if his Yami hadn't decided to interrupt.  
  
*I can't believe you made me sit through that.*  
  
"Thank you for letting me." Ryou turned his gaze to the full body mirror against the wall. Sure enough, his Yami was there.  
  
*I didn't do it on purpose. You are sneaky. Another two seconds and I would have removed his arms from their sockets.* Yami's mind shuttered to think of the despised Honda's wondering hands. The truth was he had tried to block everything out- the last thing he wanted to be aware of at the time was Ryou and HIM. It was bad enough he fraternized with the people, but this? At least it hadn't been someone as distasteful as Yugi.  
  
Ryou felt a tingle as his millennium ring lit up and his Yami separated from him. "I don't appreciate this sort of thing. Remember, I go where you go."  
  
Ryou sighed not wishing a confrontation. "Sorry." Yami Bakura glared down at the boy lying on the bed. "I'd rather you not include me in your personal matter with such vile things." The periwinkle haired boy shot up and returned the glare. "Don't say that about Honda."  
  
"I will say as I please!" Yami Bakura said harshly, bordering on yelling at the boy. It succeeded in silencing him, but did not remove the defiance etched on his face. "I will not have HIS tongue in our throat. Next time it's there, I will make sure he doesn't get it back in one piece."  
  
"You can't dictate me like that-" "THE HELL I CAN'T." Ryou's violent Yami, red with rage, grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him up. Ryou could tell he was on the verge of bodily injuries and froze in fear. Yami glared, breathing heavily, waiting for one thing to push him into smashing his fist into the teen, but gradually the anger fell. He at last dropped Ryou, leaving him unscathed save the rough handling.  
  
Yami turned his back to Ryou, trying to regain his composure while the boy could only sit and admire his good luck that he missed a beating.  
  
"I don't like him." Yami Bakura finally said. "I don't like HIM or ANY of your little gang of friends. I don't appreciate you very much either. But I have put up with your menial social life so far."  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and held on to what little confidence he had. "I don't care what you say- I won't compromise my friends, and definitely not Honda just to please you."  
  
"Hmm. I see." Yami paused. "You know, young Ryou, I could use force to impose my will."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And if I tried?"  
  
Ryou's gaze went cold, "I would fight you with every last fiber of my being. I won't let you hurt my friends."  
  
The displeased Yami turned back around to look Ryou in the eye. 'Such defiance, such strong will against me. He surprises me. Sometimes he seems so strong, but then he cowers against my threats. A curious creature- in a way, it pleases me when he defies me. It shows his real strength. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to admire that hidden strength in him.'  
  
Ryou jumped as his Yami brought a hand out towards him, but instead of striking him, Yami grabbed his chin gently and lifted it, seemingly to get a better view into the face in front of him. It was almost- affectionate. Then something Ryou couldn't have guess would happen in a million years- his Yami smiled. Actually smiled, at HIM. "My threats and the knowledge I can control you any time I like and still you won't willingly bend to me. You make me think, boy."  
  
Yami Bakura laughed to himself and released Ryou's chin. "Puppy love doesn't last, boy, but you have fought for it. I will let you win this one time. But do not try your luck."  
  
Ryou watched his Yami return to him in silence. Never once did the Yami give up an argument with him. It was strange. Perhaps- perhaps he didn't hate him as much as he thought.  
  
*Thank you.* Ryou said in his polite nature.  
  
*Thank you is a word for beggars, Ryou. Don't ever beg.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Honda sat alone in the dark, head in his palms. What was he doing? Moving on? Or replacing? Ryou was so very... not Jounouchi. But there was one major diffrence- Ryou wanted him and had made himself very much avalable. And from what he gathered from the kiss, bad.  
  
Now Ryou had entered the twisted little game. He seemed to be the bargaining chip of his love life- 'I know you can't have Jounouchi, so here's Ryou to make up for it.' It didn't seem right. Then again, he did feel a little something for Ryou. It wasn't the same as Jounouchi, with him there was an unfulfilled emptiness about it. He was his best friend.  
  
And Ryou, so gentle and wise, with such deep eyes. Ryou was like an invitation to passion he had never known before. Instead of rough and wild like Jounouchi, he was calm, tender in his touch. And it felt so good to give him what he wanted. With Jou, they were just taking from each other what they needed.  
  
That still didn't mean he didn't want the forbidden Jounouchi. To him the rawness they had together was just as pleasing. Then again...  
  
Then again.  
  
So many then agains. Honda shook his head into his palms. Why did things have to be so hard? Maybe if he talked to someone he could sort it out. Problem was, who could he entrust himself to?  
  
Honda paused. Of course he knew. Ryou. Ryou would understand. Ryou would help. Even if it did mean telling him about his feelings towards Jounouchi. Honda looked over to the glowing alarm clock numbers, the only light in the room. It was getting pretty late, Ryou may have already gone to bed. He didn't want to wake him up, but he needed to talk right now. There was no way he could sleep with this on his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ryou groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the ring, hoping it would go away. But it rang again. *Aren't you going to get that?* an annoyed Yami snarled at him quietly. Ryou muttered nonsense to himself and grabbed for the phone on the nightstand.  
  
"Mrrm, Hello?" he murmured into the receiver.  
  
"Ryou? Did I wake you up?" Ryou's eyes shot open. "Honda!" He sat up and turned on a light. "Yes, but that's alright I suppose."  
  
Honda paused at the other end. "Is now later enough to talk?"  
  
Ryou smiled to himself, "Yes, of course."  
  
Honda paused again. "What happened today... I, uh..."  
  
Ryou's smile went away quickly, "Honda. Do you regret it?"  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It was... nice."  
  
"Oh." Ryou breathed relief. "It was. I'm glad you don't regret it. I know I don't. Honda... do you really... have feelings for me?"  
  
Another pause. On the other end of the phone, Honda was being daunted by Ryou's questions and found himself pushed farther and farther from telling him anything about Jounouchi. Ryou took the pauses badly though. They upset him.  
  
"Yes. I do, Ryou. But-"  
  
"Really? " Ryou asked, not realizing he just cut off Honda's sentence. He leaned in close to the phone and whispered, "I like you, but Yami really doesn't... approve."  
  
Yami? Of course- Ryou's Yami. Honda never even thought of him. Ryou's Yami wasn't very friendly and seemed to like to play domanance games. Surly Ryou wouldn't listen to him though? "Does that matter?"  
  
"I suppose not. He's not stopping me if that's what you mean."  
  
"Ryou, I have to talk to you about this. I really have feelings for you, I do. But I kinda have a problem."  
  
"Honda, what is it?"  
  
"Well. Ah, I'm kind of torn between you and... someone else."  
  
"Oh. Do you love him?"  
  
"N-no. I just... I don't know who I should... I mean... ah, maybe I shouldn't have called."  
  
"Tell me Honda, does he return your feelings with all his heart?"  
  
"I... no."  
  
"Honda, I'm hardly in a position to choose for you, all I can say is listen to your own heart. It knows the truth. Sometimes that's all we have."  
  
"Ryou. Ryou, what does your heart say?"  
  
"My heart?" Ryou thought for a second, "My heart just wants yours to be happy."  
  
'Isn't that like Ryou?' Honda thought, 'Not even thinking of himself.' "Thank you, Ryou. I'll let you sleep now. "  
  
Thank you... "You're welcome. Goodnight." 'Honda-kun'  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa  
  
Notes: Dur. Honda's kinda fun to write. I really must do so more often. 


End file.
